Disgrace
Disgrace was born to an IceWing father and a RainWing mother. She grew up with no siblings and no companions in the Ice Kingdom almost completely in secret. Eventually, she fled to the Kingdom of Sand to escape her father. There, she lived under her new name--Shimmer. Biography Disgrace's mother, Morphinae, was kidnapped from the rainforest by a NightWing. She was brought before a high ranking (although odd) pureblooded IceWing named Mattur. Only a few years later, she laid an egg, to Mattur's displeasure. From that egg hatched a RainWing-IceWing Hybrids and Special Dragons who Mattur chose to call Disgrace, for that was what she was to him and both of their tribes. Mattur was cold, distant, and mockingly cruel to Disgrace. He refused to ever let her out of his home, although she was allowed to wander wherever she wished throughout the home. When Disgrace turned 7, she began to feel trapped. A failed escape attempt ended up turning her father from cold and distant to straight up wicked and abusive. The scars from his serrated talons still remain on her snout and over her mouth. The abuse grew more serious as the months passed and she began to fear any implied physical contact. When Disgrace attempted to hide and avoid Mattur, even when he called for her, he would cut off her food supplies and starve her until she would yield and come out. Eventually, when Disgrace turned 9 years old, she could no longer take her living conditions. With fear in her heart and hopes for a better life set in her mind, she began to practice flying. She listened as much as she could whenever Mattur's visitors dropped in and studied maps in Mattur's private library when no one was around. Eventually, on the night of her 10th hatching day, she escaped. Disgrace hid in the streets and crevices she could find in the outer Ice Kingdom where the low ranked IceWing lived. They often ignored her and never spoke to her, which she was honestly fine with. However, there she met her first love, Mink. Mink was an IceWing from the third circle who often liked hanging around the lower ranked IceWings, as she found them much less strict and easier to get along with. Mink and Disgrace ran into each other literally on a street. Disgrace ran from her, terrified, and Mink chased her down. At first, Disgrace was more afraid of Mink than even Mattur, but Mink's loud, extroverted nature won her over and she ended up bonding with Mink and growing incredibly close to her. However, the relationship could never last. Matter came too close to finding Disgrace one day, and she had to flee the Ice Kingdom, fearing for her life and safety. Mink managed to find her and accompany her over the Great Ice Cliff. Eventually, they reached the SandWing border, and the two had to bid each other a heart wrenching goodbye before going their separate ways. Although they loved each other, Mink knew that as a high ranking IceWing, she could never abandon her family and status for a romance so young and Disgrace knew full well that she could never live normally with IceWings again. As Disgrace wandered, she began to collect silks and jewels in a desperate attempt to cloak herself and distract other dragons from her obvious hybrid origins. She thought herself ugly and worthless for a long, long time, even when she was dancing for crowds in SandWing taverns. Whenever they'd ask her for her name, she'd feel as though she was plunged into ice and the memories of her father and her past would come rushing back. Thus, she chose to rebrand herself as Shimmer. Under her new name, she felt more disconnected from her past and slightly better about herself. Then, she met Curly, the son of a notorious assassin. They met at a rather popular tavern, and there their romance began. He comforted her and came to visit her often and came every night to see her dance. At first, she was afraid of him and rather disliked him. But as she grew to know him more, she fell head over heels for him. Shimmer and Curly currently live happily in a cozy home in Possibility. Appearance Shimmer is a very obvious RainWing-IceWing hybrid. The main giveaway to her IceWing roots are the sharp scales on her body and the increasing length on her spines as they continue down her body. Shimmer does have the build of a RainWing and is noted to be very delicate and slender, just like her mother. Her tail does not curl inwards like a RainWing's however. Shimmer's colors can't change. They're like a permanent dawn painted on her body, hence her nickname, 'The Dawn Dancer'. The only scale shifting she can do is very light shades on her snout and ears (which often turn white when she's terrified or in pain, lighter blue when she's sad, or hot pink when she's embarrassed or angry). Her eyes are the same bright blue as her mother's. She often wears dark eyeliner to bring them out and distract those from her other facial features that her silk doesn't cover up. She is absolutely covered in diamonds, silver, and silk. She often chooses blue gemstones to bring out her eyes and the lighter blue highlights in her scales. Gold is too expensive for her to afford. She often attaches silver coins or jewels that get thrown at her after her dancing to her accessories. She almost never removes the silk veil that she wears over her mouth and snout, as it hides the scars located there. Abilities Shimmer is not able to spit any sort of RainWing venom. She does have the fangs, just no venom to go with them. However, she does possess a very weak frostbreath that is incapable of killing but can give any possible threats a powerful shiver or chill. It tends to take on a white, silvery color and she usually only uses it for show. Luckily, with her IceWing genes also came the full ability to withstand subzero temperatures. Thanks to her mother's RainWing genes, she is also able to withstand hot or humid environments as well. As mentioned before, Shimmer can also lightly change the scales on her snout and her ears. When she's afraid, they take on a white hue. When she's sad, they take on a pale blue color. When she's angry or embraced they turn hot pink. Shimmer's wings are more built for gliding than anything else. Not only that, but the muscles in her wings are noticeably weak due to the lack of flying she does. So it's very easy to say that she's not the best flyer in Pyrrhia and often prefers to stay on the ground than up in the air. Personality Shimmer is a very soft spoken and quiet dragon. It's often hard to get a rise out of her, and even when she is angry she isn't all that dangerous or scary. Even when you get to know her, there's no wild side to her. Shimmer is very introverted and more comfortable alone than she is with other dragons. She is quite anxious and paranoid as well--constantly afraid of those bearing ill will and strangers in general. She hates herself intensely and despises the fact that she's a hybrid. Shimmer thinks she's a very ugly and low dragon and has some very serious self esteem issues that can't ever be fixed--not even with Curly's support and help. She has trouble voicing what she wants and hates depending on others, often feeling like a burden to them. She values her personal space more than the silk that cloaks her. However, when she dances, Shimmer loses herself. She forgets about everything and her emotional troubles and restrictions go away. She no longer thinks about herself or how others look at her, she only thinks about the beat of the music or the sway of the melody. She never comes up with a routine, so every night it's a new, unique dance that she can never quite replicate again. Overall, Shimmer is a very sweet dragon once past the anxiety and constant fears that plague her. Relationships Mattur When Shimmer hatched, she felt very close to her father and ended up reaching out for him first. In his disgust, he pushed her away and young Shimmer quickly learned that her father certainly didn't like her. Obviously, as she grew up, she began to harbor a dislike for him that quickly blossomed into full on hatred and fear once the physical abuse started. Matter never considered Shimmer to be an actual dragon--he considered her more of an object in his collection. Morphinae Morphinae was absolutely devastated when she learned that she was with an egg and its father was her own captor and self proclaimed owner. She never wished the life that Shimmer had upon her and she was tempted many times to destroy her own egg in a desperate attempt to protect it. However, knowing that Mattur would punish her if she did so without his permission, she was forced to watch her dragonet hatch and grow up in a cold, desolate world without the warmth and sunlight of the Rainforest she had the honor of growing up in. Morphinae wanted to be close to Shimmer, but Mattur often threatened her life whenever she so much as spoke a word to her dragonet, so she was forced to shut her mouth and suffer in silence. When Shimmer escaped the Ice Kingdom, Morphinae was so happy for her daughter that she turned bright yellow for almost a full day. However, Shimmer never knew any of this and simply thought of her mother as a cowardly dragon who abandoned her from the moment she hatched. Still, Shimmer could never bring herself to actually hate her mother. Mink Shimmer adored Mink more than any other dragon she had met before. Mink was the first IceWing to ever show kindness and affection to Shimmer, and she was easily won over. Shimmer fell in (what she believed to be) love with Mink and Mink returned the feelings as well. Shimmer wished that she had been born a full IceWing just so she could have stayed with her. The two often spent nights together, star gazing and talking about nothing and everything at all. Curly From the moment Curly walked into the tavern, he felt a special connection with Shimmer. It was easy to say that under his gaze, she didn't feel the exact same way. It took weeks for Curly to actually talk to her and learn her name. Luckily, she began to warm up to him rather quickly and found herself feeling something familiar to what she had felt with Mink. It truly was love, more powerful than the emotions she had for Mink. Eventually, Curly confessed, knowing that Shimmer wouldn't and she happily accepted him into her heart and life. He supports her through good and bad and they depend on each other heavily. Trivia * Shimmer highly dislikes being touched. The concept of it is still foreign and negative to her, due to the neglect she received as a dragonet and the abuse she received later on. She never truly knew that there was such thing as positive physical contact until she met Curly. * She can't sing in the slightest but she does enjoy humming softly. * When she was a dragonet, she used to try curling her tail inwards to mimic her mother, but would end up spiking herself with the mass of IceWing spines on her tail. * She has never been anywhere but the Ice Kingdom and the Kingdom of Sand. * Curly is the only dragon that she'll allow physical contact from. * She has a fascination when it comes to collecting jewels and valuable treasures, which most likely comes from her father, although she chooses to ignore that bit. * Shimmer will most likely not have an egg with Curly, as she's afraid that Mattur will attempt to have it stolen or try to add it to his collection. * Mink gave Shimmer more advanced flying lessons. * Mink, Mattur, Morphinae, and Curly are the only dragons in Pyrrhia who know Shimmer's real name. Gallery ] ] Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Squilin) Category:LGBT+